Matt Horner
Terran Confederacy (formerly) :Confederate Navy (formerly) Sons of Korhal (formerly) Raynor's Raiders |job=*Second-in-command of the Cormorant *Pilot *Second-in-command of Raynor's Raiders *Captain of the Hyperion |family=*Mira Han (wife... sort of) *Kenneth Cole Horner (brother)StarCraft II Poker Set. Blizzard Entertainment. 2009. }} Matthew "Matt" Horner is Jim Raynor's second-in-command and captain of the Raynor's Raiders' flagship Hyperion. Horner has strong moral principles. He has a desire to make the universe a better place and thus is opposed to the murder and torture of innocents. He is not only a fair combatant but is also an excellent ship pilot and a decent starship tactician. Biography The Sons of Korhal Matt Horner, the second son of a minor Tyrador IX merchant, lived a boring and safe life, all the while yearning for something more.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Matt Horner. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Horner found that something in the tales of a trader working for the Sons of Korhal, actively recruiting new members. He spoke of the "evil empire" that was the Terran Confederacy and gave praise to those who plotted its downfall. Intelligent, but bored, youthful and idealistic, Horner was the perfect target and he found himself supporting the SOK's cause,Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-02-04. Matt Horner (biography). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-02-04. wanting "to make a difference."Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. Following the rebel group's advice, Horner enlisted in the Confederate Navy, where he excelled as a pilot. After graduating with honors, he deserted the Confederacy and joined the Sons of Korhal full time. He was posted on the Cormorant, a merchantman converted for blockade running. The vessel enjoyed a great deal of success in its evasion of Confederate patrols and its transport of men and material between star systems, earning Horner a reputation of being clever and dependable. A New Calling By the time Mar Sara entered its dying days as the Great War raged, Horner had become the Cormorant's first officer. The vessel was called to the Fringe World to assist in the evacuation carried out by the Sons of Korhal, rescuing citizens the Confederacy had left to die. Horner was assigned to work with Arcturus Mengsk's newest recruit, Captain Jim Raynor. Horner quickly grew to admire the former marshal's bravery and loyalty. However, with Mengsk's use of psi emitters to lure the zerg en masse to Tarsonis, resulting in the deaths of many innocents, Horner was disgusted – it seemed to him that one tyrannical regime had merely been replaced by another, one with Arcturus Mengsk at its head. Jim Raynor, also disgusted at Mengsk's genocidal actions and his betrayal of Sarah Kerrigan, broke away from the SOK, many of his men following him. Of those who followed, Horner was among the first. Raynor's new armed force, Raynor's Raiders, seized Mengsk's flagship, the Hyperion at the Dylarian Shipyards. Horner was assigned to run the ship and eventually become the captain. Char Two months after the Fall of Tarsonis, Horner found himself over the planet of Char, following Raynor's command. Horner stayed behind on the Hyperion while the bulk of the Raiders descended to the surface. However, Horner was unable to wait for them to return, as zerg under a now Infested Kerrigan's direction had hijacked a number of shuttles in order to board the terran ships in orbit, the Hyperion included. Unable to prevent the shuttle from docking, Horner, as per Raynor's orders, was ordered to perform an emergency warp jump, despite the dangers such a reckless action entailed. However, Horner was able to make the jump with minimal damage to the ship. After several months of repairs, Horner managed to return to Char, providing transport for the remaining Raiders. Dark Times Over the years, Horner took control of the Raiders' small fleet and many military aspects of Raynor's campaigns. Horner became hardened by his experiences, but his ideals and resolve remained undimmed, even in the face of Dominion propaganda. Despite Raynor's doubts spreading to his crew, Horner kept faith in his commander and his belief that Raynor's innate heroism would resurface and lead the rebels to victory. To that end, he tried to act as Raynor's conscience while keeping him focused and "firing up" the Raiders.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. During this period, Horner made a stop at Deadman's Port, taking part in a card game. What he didn't knowBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. was that the "prize"was actually a wife—Mira Han. Horner had no interest in being a married man and didn't pursue the relationship and made little effort to stay in touch.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. Wings of Liberty ]] By 2504, Horner still served as Raynor's XO. Now in his early twentiesStarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. StarCraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2009-05-12 and his demeanor far more formal than it was previously,2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. events repeated itself at Mar Sara, with the zerg returning to the Koprulu Sector. Horner brought the Hyperion down to the planet, rescuing Raynor and his men from the Swarm and making a successful escape. He subsequently briefed his superior on the greater zerg invasion of the sector.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Horner was distrustful of new arrival Tychus Findlay, a convict and an old friend of Raynor. Raynor assured Horner there was nothing to worry about,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. but Horner's suspiscions remained, such as when he found Findlay accessing the Hyperion's archive without permission.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Queen of Blades. (in English). 2010. Spectre of Unease After a mission on Bel'shir, Horner received an anonymous transmission explaining terrazine was used to enhance ghosts into spectres. It also claimed Gabriel Tosh, a crew member and seemingly a ghost, was a threat to Raynor. Tosh admitted to being a spectre, but claimed the transmission came from Mengsk in an attempt to divide them. Raynor agreed to let the matter pass, but wasn't sure if he could trust Tosh.Medievaldragon. 2010-04-22. Blizzplanet Press Coverage: New StarCraft II Single Player Gameplay Video. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2010-04-24. Later, Horner received a transmission from a highly crypted source which was revealed to be a Dominion assassin. Nova told them that spectres were mentally unstable, and Raynor was forced to choose between trusting Tosh or her. After New Folsom Prison was broken out, Horner and Tosh disagreed on motivations. He believed the Raider's cause was one of freedom, not wanton destruction or revenge. In this he contrasted with Tosh whose goal was simply to "kill Mengsk and burn his Dominion to the ground."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: A Better Tomorrow. (in English). 2010. The Revolution During a train robbery on Tarsonis, the Raiders acquired an old Confederate Adjutant, but could not access its files.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. Horner suggested that Colonel Orlan at Deadman's Port could help at the decryption.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner dialogue (in English). 2010. Discovering that it held Mengsk's war crimes, Orlan decided to sell it to the Dominion. Mira Han warned the Raiders about his betrayal, and offered her services, wishing to aid the Raiders and "Matthew". She also asked why Horner never called, Matt responding to this awkwardly and abstained from speaking to her.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. Also discovering its contents, the Raiders decides to broadcast them. Horner suggested to steal the Odin from the Valhalla installation, and use it to seize the UNN Studios on Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. Both missions were a success, the Dominion citizens bursting into outrage as a result of the released information.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. The media turned against Mengsk, the revolution finally beginning.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hearts and Minds. (in English). 2010. Raynor's depression Even with a revolution on the rise and taking jobs for the Moebius Foundation, Horner was very concerned about Raynor's guilt regarding Kerrigan's conversion to the zerg. After having encountered Kerrigan on Tyrador VIII, Horner found Raynor in the Hyperion's cantina, drinking his woes away. He tried to remind his commander that it wasn't his fault for what happened to Kerrigan, but Raynor didn't believe a word of it. To remind Raynor of the commander he followed from the start, Horner slipped Raynor his colonial marshal badge.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: ...Who We Choose To Be. (in English). 2010. Trivia When designing Horner, Blizzard Entertainment wanted him to be "very military". To represent this, inspiration for his attire was taken from historical fascist uniforms.Mike Schramm, Chris Metzen, Andy Chambers. 2008-10-12. BlizzCon 2008: Starcraft II lore panel. Joystiq. Accessed 2008-10-12. This would help distinguish him from the game's other major characters. In terms of personality, he is the opposite of Gabriel Tosh.BlizzLive staff. 2009-08-22. StarCraft II Lore Panel. Blizzlive. Accessed 2009-08-22. References Horner, Matt Horner Category:Terran pilots